Batman: Shadow of Leviticus
by Nova73
Summary: Gotham has seen better days... A new gang called the Aces emerged posing one of the greatest threats Batman has ever seen. During the Chaos Nightwing and Red Hood make a reluctant alliance, while Damian goes covert with a new ally. Finally Batman faces off against a new dangerous foe nicknamed Leviticus. Gotham's worst have arrived, and failure may be the only option.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Monday 9 AM

* * *

A broadcast is playing on citizens phones, a train hijacking. Batman and Robin stalk the gang who are loading in cargo into the train. Batman observes the group counting how many there are.

"Well you going to sit there and do nothing or are you gonna tell me the details?" Damien says sarcastically.

Batman inspects the gang for a few more seconds before replying, "Six guards outside, two loading cargo into the train. Eight on the inside."

Damian curiously looks at the situation. "Don't you think this seems like a setup? Causing this huge commotion when there are several alternative and more straightforward methods."

"Exactly keep your guard up." Before long the GCPD show up, following them is two helicopters with their lights trained on the six guards. Batman reaches toward his utility belt pulling out a portable radio, phoning in Gordon. "Gordon what do you see?"

"These guys are new calling themselves Ace. They aren't taking in much, whatever is in those few crates must be extremely important. I think they've prepared for you I'd be cautious."

"Always Gordon," Batman turns it off returning it to his belt. At the notion of the GCPD, the Aces begin starting the train. Batman turns toward Damian, "I'll grapple to the top, only follow once the coast is clear." Batman instructs, Damian only nods and signals that he's ready. Batman stretches out his arms shooting his hook clinging to the edge of the train, Batman flings from his hidden location to the top of the moving train. The sound of him tackling the top of the train is masked by Gordon yelling at the gang through a megaphone. Damian follows suit; that's when suddenly bullets came flinging from the inside of the train. "They know we're here."

"Yeah I got that father."

Gangsters started climbing to the top through the windows. "We've been waiting for you bats."

Unfazed Batman prepared a battle position with Robin beside him. "Cover my back," Batman rushed toward the gangsters, the two that had climbed up prepared to discharge their guns, predicting this Batman launched 2 batarangs plugging their guns.

_Click_

_Click _

_Click_

"Goddamn these stupid things! Guess we'll do it the old fashion way," the first gangster pulled out a small combat knife. Behind the ensuing combat Damian watched the bulk of the gangs next moves. They were unloading the few crates they had. Damian swiftly swung into the train throwing down a smoke grenade, the gangsters fired blindly into the void of smoke as Damian pounced on them one by one.

The gangster ran at batman swinging his knife toward Batman's cheek. It took minimal effort for Batman to deflect this with his leftmost arm and finish the gangster with a tough blow to the stomach. In the train the smoke started to clear, Damian had only taken out three of them and he couldn't evade that many guns in such a small place, he seized one of the crates as he worked his way back up.

"This crate feels light," Damian announced. He began clawing at the crate to open.

Batman came to striking realization when he saw the thug pull out a detonator. _This was a suicide mission to kill us, this train is rigged to explode. _"Robin it's a bomb!" He yelled rushing toward and concealing Damian in his cloak as the explosives went off.

_BOOM! _

Screams from the surrounding area can be heard. Police sirens wailed. The train collapsed wrecking several buildings. The Dark Knight laid on the ground still holding Damian. Blood obscured his left eye and in the other was tunnel vision. A man came running up them, and like that the Dark Knight fell faint.

Monday 1 PM

* * *

Bruce Wayne's eyes raced open. He was out of his suit and bandaged up all around lying in a clinical bed. The room that surrounded him looked like the room of a little girl. _Where am I? _Bruce thought to himself. The door jerked open and in entered a man, someone he had never seen before. A tall fellow partially tan with spiky black hair. Bruce made sure to maintain his composure.

"Well welcome up," the friendly voice greeted him, "I understand you're confused, would you like something to drink?"

"Anything non-alcoholic."

"Well that's a pleasant surprise; I don't drink myself I was worried I'd disappoint _the _Bruce Wayne." Bruce harbored suspicions about this guy, but right now he was in a hospital bed he's at the whim of this stranger. The man easily noticed Bruce's discomfort, "you don't have to worry; I know who you are and I have no intentions of revealing your secret."

"Getting straight to the point I see."

"I'm entertaining a very special guest so might as well," he chuckled to himself. "My name is Christopher, Christopher Jackson."

The name struck a string of familiarity in Bruce. "Do we know each other? I feel like I've heard your name before."

"Probably from the endless articles of my failed inventions…"

"An inventor with medical equipment?"

"Failed doctor as well… But I couldn't send you to a real hospital. And your injuries weren't too bad."

A thought sprung back to Bruce's mind. "Robin!" Bruce started picking himself up ignoring the ever growing pain in his abdomen. Chris went over grabbing his shoulders.

"He's fine, he's on the 1st floor practicing with my workout equipment. It took a lot of convincing to stop him from taking you and leaving."

Bruce regained his composure. "Can you explain what happened?"

Chris walked over helping to pick Bruce up. "The train caused a lot damage, in the chaos I saw you and decided to help you out. Lucky for you, you got out of the way of the explosion the real damage came from the landing. Afterwards, the Aces gang then did a series of crimes, they were all well coordinated; it all culminated to a Arkham and Blackgate breach."

Guilt washed over Bruce. "Thank you for your help but I need my suit and I need to go."

"Mr. Wayne, you have a broken rib and a concussion."

Bruce had noticed the pain from those two areas. "And Robin?"

"A broken arm." Chris brought Bruce to a living room and seated him on an old couch, like one you'd see at a motel. Chris poured himself, and Bruce a cup of coffee and placed it next him.

Damian had come up glaring at his father, "father we have to get moving."

"In your condition you won't be doing any moving," Bruce responded. "But I will, Chris where did you take my gear?"

"I suppose I can't stop you." Chris walked over to Bruce and once again helped him up, but Bruce pushed him away.

"Sorry; I can handle myself."

Christopher nodded. "Follow me to my lab." Chris walked over to a door with Bruce and Damian following. He opened it revealing a silver room filled with numerous contraptions. On one of the many tables the Bat Suit rested, fully repaired but with gadgets and gear scattered.

"Did you get any calls?" Bruce queried.

"Should I have?" Chris picked up a small gadget, "I'm sure I fixed your communication arr-" a ring blared in Chris' ear. "Looks like it's for you."

Chris tossed it over to Bruce. He nabbed it and answered. "Master Bruce is that you!?" A mix of joy and concern erupted from the gadget.

"Yes and I'm fine, prepare the manor for our arrival I need you to watch Damian while he heals," Damian went to object before Bruce shushed him.

"Yes of course when will I be expecting you?"

"Two hours at most, also I'll need you pick Damian up, I'll send you the address soon."

"Best of luck to you Master Bruce."

_BEEP_

Bruce hanged up, he turned to face Christopher.

"I still have questions," Christopher sat down in a desk chair.

"Yes of cours-"

"Wait a second," Damian interjected, "you're putting me on ice while all of Gotham's villains are free?"

"You have a broken arm; it's best that you rest."

"Really? What about you father," Damian was staring daggers at Bruce.

"I am completely fine but you need to rest."

"Stop treating me like a child I can handle myself!"

"Maybe so but for now you will be under Alfred's care."

"Bu-"

"No Damian that is final!" The grim billionaire's voice filled the room.

Damian taken back returned to his snarky look. "I'll be downstairs," he spit on the ground before heading down.

Chris looked at the two, with envious eyes. "Ah kids," Bruce's stare returned to Chris.

"What were you doing with all my equipment?"

"Study; your tech is amazing."

"I'm afraid I'll have to unplug your study session."

"Oh I know," Chris leaned back into his chair, "what are you going to do for those two hours?"

Bruce reluctantly spoke up, "Investigate and stop what crime I can."

"Mr. Wayne with all do respect I saw what you said to your son and your just going to go and defy your own words?"

"It's… Complicated, I do what I can; he's a young boy," Bruce started packing up his equipment, "just one more question… Why should I trust your hospitality?"

The question struck deep for Chris. "You might not remember but about 1 year ago you saved my daughter's life," a grin widened on his face, "it was such a relief; my shitty parenting almost got her killed."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Your shitty parenting? What do you mean?"

"I was just taking her out to go grab some snacks at a convenient store when some thugs pulled out guns; one of my biggest failures as a parent was getting her into that kind of danger."

"But that wasn't your faul-"

"Bruce, I'm sure you're busy don't let me hold you up," Chris interrupted wanting to end the conversation. Bruce had finished packing up his gear he as ready to depart.

"Um can I borrow your bathroom?"

"Down to the hall to the left," Chris' radiant smile never left. Bruce entered the small bathroom and swiftly changed into costume. Chris noticed a limo in front of the house; he drew closer to the bathroom to inform Bruce. "Hey I think someone you know is here." Silence, "are you ok?" Chris opened the bathroom door, nothing but an open window.


	2. Chapter One - Like Father Like Son

_Chapter One- Like Father Like Son_

Monday 1:30 PM

* * *

The drive back home with Alfred was awkward for Damian. He was angry and pouting to himself. He wanted to release his anger but couldn't bring himself to do it to Alfred.

"You know Master Bruce was once a lot like you," Alfred had broke the silence immediately catching Damian's attention. "The death of his parents made him bitter and quiet." After Alfred had finished the quiet returned,

"And?" Damian said wanting to hear the rest of Alfred's thought.

"No nothing more, just a little food for thought." Damian could never understand Alfred; the old man had stuck with his father but why? Alfred only ended up inconveniencing himself. What Damian didn't realize was Alfred's plan had worked, and Damian was no longer angry rather curious about Alfred's intentions.

The limo had pulled up to the ginormous manor. It's cold wooden and Gothic appearance struck intimidation in anyone who witnessed it. Damian was eager to get out of the car but it only irritated his arm when he tried moving too much. They entered the manor, "Master Damian it's best that you get some rest, may I get anything for you?" Damian didn't respond and went straight to his room, and his grouchiness had returned. "Kids," Alfred mumbled to himself. Damian laid out his Robin suit on his bed. _I'm perfectly fine what do they know. The assassins would have me train two times harder with an injury like this. _Damian made sure to lock his door, he hurried to suit up and open his window. This manor can't hold me; he stuck one leg out the window feeling the cold breeze.

_Creek_

The sound of his door almost made him plummet to the ground, standing at his door was Alfred dangling a master key around his finger. "Master Damian I can't allow you to leave right now."

"Why do all you adults act like you own me, I can handle myself why can't I lea-"

"Because you haven't heard my terms," Alfred smirked.

"What do you mean?" Damian wondered.

"You will be back within two hours, Master Bruce will never hear about it, you will update me on your location whenever possible, and finally you will exit through the front door."

"Wait really?" Damian rushed past Alfred, "thank you Pennyworth!"

Alfred leaned back onto the wall, "Like father like son," Alfred sighed.

Monday 1:30 PM

* * *

Batman lurked around the top of the GCPD. Working so early was inconvenient; this can be seen as another way he was taken advantage of in the morning during the train incident. His body still ached but he still stood tall, he had to, he was the Batman. The door whirled open, Gordon reached the top holding a cigarette. "I got your message, everyone's been worried and distraught. Everyone thought you had finally kicked the bucket as anticlimactic as it was."

Batman stood in silence, the guilt eroded him, but still holding is expressionless poker face, "Jim, I need a debrief… What happened?"

Gordon lit his cigarette. "Those Ace scum attacked everywhere." Sorrow reeked from Gordon's face, "dozens dead. We believe there were more gangs involved, the sheer size of this attacked has cornered us."

"Jim, I need a list of locations, where they attacked and what they took."

"Of course."

Gordon turned to see a young man scurrying up the stairs. "Commissioner! We have some infor-holy shit is that Batman?"

"Now is not the time Lincoln tell me about the information."

"Y-yes there has been a sighting of suspicious activity at the (XXXXXX) warehouse."

"I've got it handled," Batman announced minutes away from making his exit.

Gordon eyes riveted Batman, "I appreciate it but goddammit this is our city too. I'm dispatching a team to help you."

"Ji-"

"We're not your enemies give yourself a break we lost you once we aren't losing you again."

The young officer looked like a ghost, "did you just order Batman?"

Batman continued looking onto the city, "fine, but I'm not waiting on them." Batman shot out a grappling hook and left as fast he came.

Gordon scoffed, "Stubborn bastard; Lincoln what're you still doing here?"

"Sorry sir."

Monday 1:45 PM

* * *

Damian jumps from building to building, ignoring the aching pain from his arm. _Why did he ditch me? I'm easily his most effective sidekick… Sidekick... _The Term annoyed Damian. _I am Damian Wayne, and I am Robin… Not some extra. _Damian continues his charades, adding in some stunts. As the minutes passed so did Damian's patience. He went to jump to another building.

_Trip_

Damian being distracted by his own thoughts tripped, but Damian was a trained assassin. He almost instantaneously grabbed the ledge. But without the support of his arm his fingers started slipping. _Oh come on. _Damian falls. Though his descent is cushioned by a garbage can. _Ew, _Damian topples over the garbage. He takes off a peeled banana from the top of his head. "Hey kid," two people call over to Damian. "Nice Robin costume. You have anything else on you." One of them pulls out a switchblade.

"You don't want to do this," Damian threatened. The league had given him thousands of worse situations and scenarios two lowly thugs were nothing.

"What're you gonna do kid?"

Damian readies his one arm, "Well I warned yo-"

"Hey stop!" A young girls yells, the two thugs turn around.

"And who are yo- oh shit that's the boss' little girl."

"Scramble on out of here or getting your ass beat by a kid will be the least of your problems." The thugs looked to each other and ran. "These guys think they own the city just because of the little incident."

Damian looked curiously at her, "how did you command them like that?"

"Simple I have connections," her light blue eyes sparkled when she winked. "Also nice Robin costume but I think Robin wouldn't be scavenging through garbage."

Damian looked down at himself covered in garbage, his face grew a tomato red, "I wasn't scavenging I fell!"

The girl giggled, "heh you're funny, my names Jude." Damian looked for a way to exit this conversation he couldn't give away his name.

"Actually I've gotta go,"

"Come on am I that boring?" Jude teased, "come on let's hangout I wanna do something fun before anyone finds out that I snuck out."

"You snuck out?"

"Yeah all adults in my life think they can control me... But I don't need them I'm my own person," Damian reflected and quit looking around for an escape. She was just like him; someone getting pushed around by adults. _I can finally talk to someone who understands me..._ "Hey you there?" She waved.

"Uh yeah. Yeah just let me get out of this costume."

"Yeah I was just gonna say," she smiled. Damian went behind the garbage; he always kept his civilian clothes on the ready. Damian came out, he had nothing but casual clothes compared to Jude's sparkly clothing. "Hold the phone… Are you Damian Wayne?! Son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire?" Damian realized this was a terrible idea, _I've blown my cover, how did I forget this… _Damian was rarely dragged into Batman's Bruce Wayne problems. But he was introduced as his son. "Bruce Wayne's sons a total nut job," she started cracking up. Damian wiped a thing of sweat of his face.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Damian mopped.

Jude stopped laughing, "I'm just pulling your arm it's pretty cute."

Damian tried changing the subject as quickly as he could, "one more thing, I could've handled those guys."

"Yeah sure Garbage wonder."


	3. Chapter Two - Warehouse Brawl

Monday 10 AM

* * *

Nightwing progressed along cover after cover, observing an old house filled to the brim with thugs. _God I hope Bruce and the kid are ok_. Dick pulled out pair of binoculars with a thermal view. Dick counts the thugs, _one two three…Sixteen perfect. _The group was split in two, guards outside and thugs inside. Dick got the plan down, there were 6 guards outside. Nightwing made his way to the top of the aged home. "Can't believe we got the bats," one thug said.

"yeah took them long enough." Another said.

Dick jumped down tackling one to the ground, "you know it's rude to talk about people behind their back."

All the gunmen trained their guns on Dick. Dick scaled the old house's door with bullets following his tail. Dick turned around midair grappling a guard's gun a flinging it at another knocking him to the ground. "Looks like the Bats left us a gift from the grave."

"You got a mouth there don't you,"

Dick reached the ground and sprang on him kicking him over at another thug. _Two left_, "just saying your guns aren't really working," one thug pulled out a knife. "What's with thugs and carrying knives," Dick pulled out his batons, one strike in the left leg, next the right side of his abdomen, and finished with a baton straight across the face. The last guard dropped his gun and started running. _Always loved a runner._

Behind Dick a thug got up picking up a gun, "take this you blue wannabe motherfucker..."

BAM!

A bullet pierced the thugs chest; he fell dead.

BAM!

Another bullet hit the one running in the back of his skull splattering blood around the bodies surroundings.

Dick looked on, "Jason…"

"Sorry I'm a sucker for a good entrance," Jason said sarcastically.

Dick scowled, "Jason I had them beat!"

"Chill out pretty boy if it wasn't for me you'd be a red stain on the ground."

"What're you doing here Jason?"

Jason walked even closer, rubbing his gun with a rag. "With the old man out I had to do something, also let's keep this professional… Names Red Hood."

"Were you just watching the whole time?" Dick couldn't see but the smirk that grew on Jason's face was obvious,

"Nah I don't have the patience for that," Jason turned to the house kicking the door opening revealing 10 bodies.

Dick gasped, "Jason yo-"

"Yeah I know killing is wrong, I'm so sorry to break your holy moral rules," Jason mocked.

Dick took notice to something sticking out of Jason's pocket, "wait what's that?"

Jason stepped back, "nothing pretty boy."

"Jas-err Red Hood!"

"Fine…" Jason sighed, he pulled it out a map filled with tons of locations. "Get a good look because I'm not giving it up."

"What're you planning on doing now?"

"What do you think? I'm going to hit up a few places."

The image of the bodies remained burnt in Dick's mind… Then he came up with an idea. "I've got a proposition."

"Hmm?"

"We work togethe-"

"NO!" Jason interrupted seconds away from disappearing from sight,

"Hear me out." Dick pleaded.

Jason relaxed, "fine I'll humor you."

"We work together taking down these locations, and we'll be able to see which method is more effective."

Jason took one hand and took his helmet off, with the smile of a six year old being taken to the candy store. "Now that's a fun deal."

"Shake on it?" Dick reached out his hand which Jason took hesitantly.

"We'll meet up in the (X) bar at 6."

"It's settled then."

"See ya," Jason took out a grappling hook launching himself away.

Dick smiled, "I'm gonna make up for my mistakes bud…"

Monday 2 PM

* * *

Batman crawls through a ventilation shaft. He looks down from the exit; his eyes peer from the openings. Thugs everywhere loading up these crates. _Hopefully these aren't filled with explosives. _Batman slipped through the shaft. Landing on a large crate on the second floor. Thugs patrolling everywhere. Batman threw batarang taking out the lights.

"What the fuck was that?" One guard says.

"Damn lights went out." A second thug replies, "what dumb fuck decided to not put any windows on the second floor?"

Batman puts on night vision goggles. He observes all the thugs, then he sends a grapple around one guards mouth and leg dragging him up to Batman who was hooked onto the wall. The thug tries yelling through his covered mouth, "the police will be back for you," he delivers a swift chop the thugs nape knocking him out.

"Hey you guys ok up there?" Someone calls from below.

"Yeah just shitty lighting." Batman invests no time picking each thug off one by one, Batman stands before the last thug, "hey it's gotten pretty quiet here…" Batman winds a punch back.

BOOM!

Startled Batman looks around gunfire occurs down the stairs. He rushes down following the noise; _I'd almost forgotten about them. _The police squad were in a shootout with the thugs. _There's only five thugs. _Batman had been through this same situation dozens of times. Batarangs knocked the guns out of the thugs hands.

POW

Batman took one out, the others crowded around him, the police aimed down ready to fire. Batman signaled them to stand down. The four ran simultaneously, he ducked under the first punch, then grabbed the thugs arm flinging him behind his back. Next he carried out a split second sweep under one jumped and kicked the thug across the face. Now there were only two left. Batman played defensive dodging everything they threw at him.

"Yeah keep running bats!" Run screamed, Batman pulled out a device and pressed a button, releasing several empty boxes over the thug. He collapsed to the floor leaving one to squabble in defeat. He took two steps back but then an arm grasped his throat. A tall man dressed in red, his shoulders displaying the date. _Calendar man… _

"What are you doing Julian?" Batman said in a deep tone, something that would terrify any normal person to the core. "You never work like this."

"The promise of getting to put you down for good is all it took." Calendar Man took out a knife and slit the thugs throat kicking him to the ground. The police readied their fire. Calendar man turned to the small police squad, "I'd watch your legs," small guns appeared in the ground and shot out harpoons. It pierced one's leg and knocked him to the ground and shot out more.

"Stop this!" Batman charged taking out one batarang.

CLING

The knife met Batmans token gadget, they pulled away, blows met blows. But Batman's fighting prowess proved to much, and the second Calendar Man made a mistake Batman would exploit it. "Where's the rest of your little inventions?"

"Well I didn't have much time so I'll just show off my sponsored ability." He pulled out a needle filled with a green liquid and thrust it into his neck. Batman threw a punch but Calendar Man caught it, "nifty serum huh," and with a simple push Batman was flung across the room. The squad had reorganized, one left to take care of the guy who was hit by the harpoon. Their bullets bounced off him. _What did he inject into himself? _Batman pondered while getting back on his feet. Calendar man took a step and jump 10 feet in the air nearly hitting the ceiling, Batman rolled out of the way, his landing launched shock waves, knocking over crates everywhere. Batman's forearm started buzzing, _incoming call? _Batman accepted still dodging Calendar Mans relentless assault, making sure to put as much space between them.

"Batman!" The voice ringed.

"Who is this?"

Calendar man looked amused, "Ignoring me huh?" He turned to the officers.

"Get out of here!" Batman yelled at the officers.

"N-no way I'm leaving you here," one officers rushed in as the other stood completely still, imbued with fear. The officers bravery didn't last.

"No!" Batman yelled Calendar man ran and shoved a fist through the poor officers stomach, the other gasped gripping his face like he was about to throw up. The commotion overpowered the mysterious voice,

"Batman! It's me Chris… No time to explain electrify him," Chris informed Batman.

"What is going on Chris?"

"Just do it!"

"Well bats did you like my sh-"

ZAP

Calendar man screamed in pain from the electric batarang that hit him in the face. "Now you're really dead," he said in a cold dead tone.

"He injected a modified form of Bane's venom, but it's not perfect electricity is highly effective against the chemical, especially at the injection point. His powers won't last long, the chemical is still unfinished… I think." Calendar Man charged at Batman; Batman grappled toward the ceiling.

"YOU THINK THAT'LL STOP M-"

BOOM

Batman left an explosive where he stood beforehand. But through the smoke Calendar Man emerged grabbing Batman off his hook. Calendar Man had secured an iron tight grip on Batman's neck, then slammed him into the ground. Batman could feel his prior injuries opening; he coughed up blood. "Is that it Batman?" His sinister smile pried into Batman's soul. Calendar man pulled out a knife, "ya know Bats I'm going to keep this old fashioned." He pulled the knife up to Batman's neck.

BAM

The last officer fired his gun knocking the knife out of Calendars man, his grip loosened. "Oh you think you're funny, once I'm done with old Batman I'm going to rip you in half." Batman used his right arm to grab his taser and aimed it right at his neck.

ZAP

"AGH!" Calendar Man dropped Batman and fell to his knees. Batman punches him square in the face finally incapacitating him. The officer walks up.

"Good job," Batman said to the officer.

The officer expressed only fury in his eyes, with a sudden jerk he had a gun pointed at Calendar Mans head. "Why can't I kill this sick bastard?" Tears formed in his eyes, "he killed my best fucking friend." Batman pushed his hand away knowing the feeling of losing someone so well.

"And he died serving, he knew what he was getting into. Instead of shooting a knocked out criminal channel that anger toward keeping his memory alive."

The officer looked down toward the gun in his hand, chucking it. He looked down at Calendar Man and spit in his face, "I'll make sure you never do this again." Batman walked over and cracked a crate open. Loads of the substance, _why weren't all of them injected with it? _

"Hey I'm still here," Chris' voice surprised Batman, he looked over to the officer who was radioing more people in. Batman got out without the officer noticing leaving the officers to there work. Batman also took a couple viles.

"What are you hiding?!" Batman snapped, "and who did you hack into my equipment?"

"Just hear me out I'll explain…"

"Go on," Batman insisted.

"Ok… After seeing you injured like that I was worried you'd go off and get yourself killed, so I installed a communicator on your suit to help if you needed it."

"The serum how did you know about it?"

"I had someone close to me be involved in the Aces' gang back when they were keeping a low profile. Naturally they came to me citing my scientific ability, but ultimately found me useless when they found out chemicals just weren't my field. During the time thought I was able to learn about the chemical."

"Chris-"

"Let me help!" Chris begged. "I've screwed up so many times; I just want to help for once. I have inside information that can help you…"

Batman contemplated the idea, "do you realize the danger of working with me?"

"I brought home the freaking Batman and unmasked him, I'm ready."

Batman was quite bitter about the unmasking but understood and reluctantly agreed, "I'll discuss more with you later but right now I need to analyze this substance."

"Yes thank you for the opportunity."


	4. Chapter Three - A new Ally

Monday 2 PM

* * *

"You know you aren't supposed to wear a beanie stretched that far down?" Jude said.

"Shhh," Damian was hoping to avoid any more problems, Jude started laughing. "I don't get what you find so funny…"

"Oh quiet down. Hey you, want to get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Hold up… You know what ice cream is right?"

"Yeah the frozen milk stuff right?"

"Wealthy people suck at parenting," Jude murmured to herself.

"What was that?"

"I said we're going to get ice cream!" Jude grabbed Damian's hand and started running toward the ice cream parlor. An embarrassed Damian is dragged into the parlor.

"Well hello there Jude, you want the usual?" The worker says,

"Yes and one for my friend here."

He looks at Damian, "I'd be careful she's a feisty one."

"I know that too well," Damian sarcastically replies.

Jude punches him in the arm, "Let's get a seat." They both find an vacant table near the back. Jude had insisted on getting a secretive place. The majority of the parlor was all empty, it felt sort of sad but Jude pranced around nonetheless.

"You know the ice cream guy?" Damian asked.

"He was my dads college mate, I call him Uncle Clyde," Damian wondered why his dad didn't have many friends, wait he's _my dad. _"Seriously how have you never had any ice cream? I know your dad is fancy or whatever but never anything?"

Damian looked through the window outside. "My father can be a little… Uh cold?"

Jude looks down, "Yeah mine too."

"How so?"

"We used to be so close… Now I rarely see him…" Jude also looked back up, now peering into Damian's, eyes. Her frown returned to an innocent smile, "enough about the depressing stuff."

"Yeah I was wondering a few things from before…"

"Me too but ask away."

"You said you had connections?"

Jude looked around, "Yeah but it's a big secret," Damian nodded. She raised her hand motioning him to come closer. Damian leaned over the table. "You know that Aces gang, well my mom is with the current boss."

Damian thrusted back, "What?!"

"Hey you know I don't bite or anything."

"Do you work with them?"

"Nah, they tried hiding it from me but I'm a pretty snoopy person." Jude held a menacing smile. "Now it's my turn to ask questions."

"What could you possibly want to know about me?"

"Well for one, why were you in a Robin costume?"

Damian hesitated to respond, "I uh, am a fan. I don't really get to express myself at home. What's with these useless questions?"

Jude eyes flashed a skeptical look, "Chill out you just don't sound so sure, and your reaction to my background was pretty weird too."

Sweat started forming at the top of Damian's forehead, _why am I so nervous? Is it the idea of failure? Was father right about me…? _"W-well it was pretty surprising."

Jude leaned over the table. "Batman would require a lot of funding, that means he needs money, lots of it. He would also need motivation… Both of which Bruce Wayne has," Jude's smile faded into a serious look, "are you the real Robin?"

Dozens of thoughts flew through Damian's head. "No… Would the real Robin miss a fall? Would the real Robin be all alone without Batman?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," she returned to her side, twirling her hair as she looked outside. "I guess I got hopes up a little too much…"

"What do you mean?"

"I understand right from wrong; my dad raised me to be good. He was a Batman fan, and I inherited that… I thought I might be able to help stop this gang nonsense."

Damian had gone through thorough training from the assassins; he knew when someone was lying… _She's telling the truth._ _This is my chance, I can prove myself. _"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Uhm sure…?"

"It's a big secret," Damian mimicked the motion she gave to lean over the table. She followed. "I'm Robin."

Jude's face lit up, "Wait seriously!?"

"Yeah but my dad doesn't know,"

"So Bruce Wayne isn't Batman? But his son is?"

"Could you say it a little quieter?"

"Relax the whole place is empty," Jude once again leaned back. "Do you want to go on a mission?"

"Me yes, you no."

Jude crossed her arms, "My information my rules, you let me come along and we spy the Ace."

_Should I do this? Bring her into this whole situation… _The thought lingered in Damian's head. "Fine but I'll do the dangerous stuff."

"Deal," Jude spat, "we'll meet here tonight, I'll send you a text."

"Sounds good," Damian responded with a smile.

Clyde walked over, "Two mint sundaes with sprinkles," he placed both down on the table. Clyde walked away.

"To our new partnership," she announced.

Damian took up his spoon and took a scoop, and stuck it in his mouth. Damian's eyes widened and he began relentlessly digging in, "This is amazing!"

"I know right!"

Monday 2:15 PM

* * *

Bruce Wayne stands in front of his mansion. When Bruce arrives at the door, he is met with Alfred. "Hello there Master Bruce."

Bruce enters. "Alfred, I need you to take this down to the batcave," Bruce puts the vile into Alfred's hands,

"What'll you be doing?"

"I just want to check up on Damian,"Alfred blocks Bruce from going upstairs,

"Uh you can't do that…"

"What why not?"

"Master Damian is um fast asleep."

"Ok then let's go straight to the batcave," Bruce walks over to his grandfather clock.

Alfred swipes his forehead, "That boy…" Batman inputs a code and the entrance to the batcave opens up. They both come before the batcomputer, "if I may ask what is that stuff?"

Bruce shrugged, "Bad news." Bruce placed the vile into the computer. The results pop off on the screen.

"This is very similar to Bane's venom."

'Yes it's a modified version," Bruce's grip on the batcomputer increased as he read the results, "with a heavy dosage it can awaken a metagene." _If a small dosage gave Calendar Man that much power how much could such a heavy dosage do? _

"Master Bruce what if they don't have a metagene?"

"Something really bad. Alfred I'm going to need all the help I can get… Where's Tim?"

"Master Tim is off with the Titans."

"Barbra?"

"Field trip," Alfred met Bruce's eyes, "I will not sit by as you continue killing yourself, please just rest."

"Alfred I did, and when I did the city was taken hostage by a gang." Bruce walked toward to the exit up to the manor, "and I won't let that ever happen again." _These two… _

Monday 2:30 PM

* * *

Damian climbs up into his room. As seemingly annoyed Alfred stands by the door tapping his foot. "Master Damian you never answered any of my texts." Damian had completely forgotten about his promise. "Not only that but you came back even later…"

"Sorry Pennywise I got held up."

"That is no excuse Master Damian. What were you even doing?"

An idea popped into Damian's head, "I was trying to be a kid…" Alfred was stunned, "I tried ice cream for the first time today!"

"Mast-"

"Not only that but I've found a way to help father; Alfred, I need to do this."

"Fine Master Damian, but you will notify me on everything!"

"I promise for real this time."

"Remember to rest your arm." Alfred leaves closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter Four - The Fatal Punchline

Monday 4 PM

* * *

"Hey Batman you there?" Chris' voice knocks Batman out of his trance. "Did you find out anything about the serum?"

"Yes and it's dangerous…"

"Well you didn't need to tell me that," Chris laid on his couch, "so you need some info?"

"I need locations."

Chris tapped his lip with a pen. "You know that old abandoned amusement park Joker was known to use a lot?"

"They work there now?"

"I believe so. Watch out, the Ace planned to get lots of your villains involved, hence the breakout."

"I understand," Batman clicked out.

"Not even a goodbye."

_One Hour Later_

* * *

Batman zips through to the top of the entrance to the (XXXXXX) amusement park. _Empty… _Batman continues to study the park, looking for anything out of the normal. _BEEP BEEP, _Batman noticed a blinking red light under him and immediately shot a grapple toward an attraction. Batman ducked out of it onto the ground. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha," a familiar laugh greets Batman, "and here I thought explosions were you weakness." Joker surrounded by six thugs, "these fellas are fast ain't they? Hehehehehehe ha ha ha!" Red dots all marked different spots of Batman. Batman readied to call in the batmobile.

"Why are you working for Ace Joker?"

"Well I feel like we've had a disconnect lately bats. All these evil multiverse versions, and all these secret conspiracies and plans." Joker stopped speaking to get even more laughs in. "So I just wanted to have a more basic date, no extra plans just me you," Joker looked at each thug, "and a couple of powerful guns… Ha Ha Ha!" Batman's thumb hovered over the button. "It was a simple job really; they just wanted me to wait out a place I knew you'd check." Before joker could open his mouth again.

BANG BANG

Two of the thugs dropped dead. "What was that?!" The thugs looked about as confused as Joker. A mysterious figure pounced on one thug and held his body up for cover, bullets flung aimlessly at the body. He chucked the corpse at another thug, his feet lit up and he rocketed toward one thug. _SNAP, _the thug fell with a broken neck. Finally, he pulled out another gun and shot the rest dead.

He wore a suit; the majority of it was black except for small part of his upper body which was white. On his head he had a grey helmet with small horns protruding on each side. On his face the helmet displayed digital eyes, one red and one blue and to top it all off a grey cape. Joker pulled out his gun, "now this is fun hahah-" SLICE. The figure stabbed a hole through Jokers stomach with his knife. Joker fell down to the ground causing the knife to drill further into him.

"You know I never understood why no one ever tried that," he kicked Joker away with his rocket boot. "This monster is human after all. Any weapon can kill him quite easily." The man's voice was robotic. Batman readied a fighting position, but the man remained still. Behind him, Joker struggled to get up coughing blood.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"My name is Leviticus, and I've come to destroy scum like him."

"You killed six people."

"I'm well aware," Joker jumped on Leviticus' back taking out a syringe and sticking it into his neck.

"You're a funny guy hahahaha! But a knife isn't enough to kill me." Batman charged in, Leviticus stuck up his rocked boot and fire it propelling him and the Joker back. Leviticus got up turned around BAM. The bullet rang through Batman's ears, and went through the Jokers head. Joker was dead… "Yeah how about a bullet?" He turned to look at Batman, "No more killing from him," Leviticus got up shrugging dirt off him, "hey Batman, I hope you stop me…" He threw down a smoke bomb and vanished. Batman went and inspected the body; and Batman made a call.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Alfred… The Joker is dead…"

Monday 6 PM

* * *

The rain always bothered Dick; the ground being slippery makes acrobatics a lot more difficult after all. He approached the lit up bar, pushing it open. Yelling could be heard, people partying. Strangely no one batted an eye at him. Sitting on the stools right next to the bartender, _Jason_. Dick took a seat next to him. "You know you're not old enough to drink right?" Dick said breaking the ice.

"If you didn't see me, it never happened." Jason called over the bartender, "two root beers would be good."

"Got it boss," he replied.

Dick puzzled swirled his chair toward Jason, "Boss?"

"Yeah these are all my boys."

_So that's why they barely even acknowledged me, they're used to Jason. _"You're getting into gang business?"

"I wouldn't say gang business."

"Well when the police got to check out the house they found no trace of the stuff Ace were hoarding up."

"Coincidences," Jason shrugged.

"So you got any leads because I've got none."

"I will soon, follow me." Jason headed toward the back door. Dick got up to follow but was stopped before he entered the back.

"Hey punk you can't go there." Two stood in front of him and two on each side of the door.

"Relax, pretty boy here is working with us. Oh, that reminds me let me introduce you to my four favorite guys." Jason went and stood between Dick and the guards. "In front of you is Jose, next to him is James, left of the door is Axel and finally good old bobby." Jason put his arms around Jose and James, "meet Nightwing."

"That's nice but can we continue?"

"Yeah sure. My little surprise is back here follow me." Dick along with Jason's four men followed. The back of the bar was surprisingly large. _Who would need this much space? _Jason stopped next to a door. "Come on in," Jason pressed through the door.

Dick entered and found a man tied up on a chair. A blindfold around his eyes. Duck tape around his mouth and waist. "What is this?"

"Business. Alright take off the blindfold let him speak. Jose carried out Jason's demands, the man looked frightened. "This is one of Ace's boys."

"Hey sto-"

"Relax and let me do my thing." Dick shut up, watching to see what Jason was playing at. Jason approached the man, "you boss has been causing lots of trouble, hasn't he?" Jason drew one of his guns. "A lot of that trouble was toward me, and some colleagues of mine. But you do what you gotta do am I right? Well now you guys think you own the whole city."

"Please man I don't know anyth-"

"Shut up!" Jason pulled the gun to his head. "You're going to tell me everything you know or else I'm gonna blow your brains all over this wall."

Dick pushed through Bobby and James, "stop this." Jason snapped his fingers, and Dick was grabbed by Axel, and the others followed. "Call them off!"

"Give me a minute," Jason uttered to Dick. Drawing his attention back to the petrified captive. "You never answered my question. So how about I take one of your fingers ay?" Jason pulled out a knife, the man openly protested violently shaking his chair around.

Dick had enough. Dick slipped one arm out and punched James and escaped from Jason's startled guards. He grabbed Jason and threw him onto a wall. "You're going too far!"

"Alright then let's talk," Jason ordered his guys to clear the way.

"What was that there?" Dick said once they were alone.

"Interrogation." Jason shrugged acting unannoyed.

"No that as torture."

"Oh so when Batman intimidates and scares people it's fine but when the failure Robin does it's a big problem."

"You know that's not what I'm saying!'

Jason got off the wall, and walked within a few inches of Dick, "Dick use your brain I wasn't going to torture him it was a bluff!"

"Really? Because you looked damn ready to shoot him."

"Because I was! These scum fuck Gotham up, the city I literally _died_ protecting. So don't get mad at me if I happen to hold a grudge. Just because I didn't live up to your perfect expectati-"

"What is with this and expectations? What are you talking about?!"

Jason backed off, facing the door, "I don't have time for this. You know what? You can interrogate him."

"Fine I will." Dick pushed Jason aside and entered the room.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors." Jose and Bobby said in sync, "shoot!" Bobby face-palmed. "So if we need to I get to kill the blue gu-" Jose was about to finish until he saw Dick.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jason followed Dick in. Dick strolled toward the captive. "So you gonna talk?"

"Yes! Yes, I'll tell you everything I know just don't hurt me!" The guy cried.

Jason patted Dick on the back, "wow you did it partner. It's almost like someone else already spooked him into talking." Jason pointed at James, "go get Ed and tell him to extort as much information as possible and send it to me." Jason commanded.

"Yes boss."

"Well… Nightwing, I'm going to enjoy the party. Feel free to join, we've got work to do once we hear everything from this guy."


	6. Chapter Five - The Aftermath

Monday 8 PM

* * *

Batman waited and waited for Jim. Thoughts of the recent events clouded his mind. _Is the Joker really dead? _Too many thoughts occupied his mind, the part that scared him the most is he didn't know how to feel. _Joker was a disgusting human being, I should be happy__… __But I'm not..._ He began pacing back and forth, the streets were filled with lights. Thugs everywhere. Along the street there was a small memorial for the victims of the train crash. Caleb, Tiffany, Christie. Those were just a couple names. There pictures were all place along, with different types of flowers next to their names.

In the corner of his eye Batman saw Jim. "Hey Batman thanks for coming," Jim said. He took a spot next to Batman watching the chaos on the streets. "I think we've seen worse," Gordon's laugh receded quickly.

"What do you need Jim?"

"So that lunatic is really dead?"

"I saw the bullet pierce his skull," Batman clenched his fist and through gritted teeth said, "the worst part is that he still had that smile, even in death."

"Well our oh gracious Mayor Brady decided that his death and our response to the Aces required a press conference. That of course he won't be attending."

Gotham's Mayor Brady was known to be extremely corrupt, but that was standard for Gotham mayors. In fact it'd be more difficult to name for the most part non corrupt mayors than the corrupt ones.

"Trapping the GCPD all in one spot… So you want me to be a bodyguard?"

"That'd be nice. They're definitely planning something, taking over Gotham was just part one." Gordon backed away from the edge preparing to exit, "conference is at 5 PM."

The _next _day, Tuesday 4:45 PM

* * *

Gordon nervously prepares to speak. Behind the scenes Batman watches, looking for the slightest suspicious activity. A crowd starts forming before the stand. Gordon accompanied by several officers take the stage. Gordon took the microphone on the podium, "Gotham isn't a safe place," he started, "there was one man in particular who has terrorized this city for years." Gordon hesitated looking through the crowd as well, "the Joker has become a figure of chaos and death… But yesterday he was killed, there were no gags or tricks, we have his dead body. He was shot square in the head."

Cameras flashed as press tried asking as many questions as possible, "_what are the details of his death?"_

"_Who killed him?"_

"_Was Batman involved?"_

"_Does this have anything to do with the Ace situation?"_

Four cars parked behind the ever increasing crowd. Gordon was overwhelmed with the seemingly endless barrage of questions. "Now, now I understand you have questions, but we also have to address th-"

BANG BANG BANG

One person from the cars pulled out a gun and fired into the sky. Men exited the vehicles, with the word Ace written on their uniforms. Three of them approached the crowd. The crowd split allowing a easy entrance for the men. They climbed the stages aiming their guns at Gordon. "Back off," one spat at the officers around Gordon who complied. Batman waited for an opportunity to strike. _I can't risk them harming the crowd or Gordon. _The largest snatched the mic from Gordon.

"We are messengers from Ace!" The man spoke like he was commanding an army, "you may all call me Davis. I am an elite member sent by the Ace himself. This is an announcement for any opposition; we took over Gotham in a matter of hours." Davis turned to Gordon and smiled, "and I assume your police have found out what we're truly capable of." Davis' look returned to the crowd, "so any resistance you try forming will be crushed! This is just a warning, especially to those vigilantes. This threat is beyond your Batman, so it's best that you just submit." Davis suddenly jerked his arm elbowing Gordon. "Get him on his knees," Davis ordered his goons.

"You're a maniac." Gordon uttered.

Davis snapped his fingers, and one thug kicked Gordon in the stomach. At this point the crowd was hysterical, kids crying, press hiding beyond onlookers. "To demonstrate we will execute your dear commissioner. Any attempt to halt this will result in my men over there opening fire."

_I can't take on both groups at the same time, I can't choose Gordon over this crowd of people… _But Batman notices something, a red light coming from the building above the cars, there's someone clinged to the walls. _Leviticus… He's trying to get my attention…_ Leviticus points at Davis' and the thugs around him that are holding Gordon at gunpoint. Leviticus counts down on his fingers. _Three, two, one. Go! _

BANG

Leviticus gets the drop on a thug shooting him multiple times.

"What do you think you're doing punk, open fire!" Davis orders his thugs around him.

POW

Batman knocks the one next to Gordon down, then rushes the other thug and slams him in a headlock. Davis takes out his gun and fires at Batman. Batman uses his cape for cover and rolls out of the way. Gordon gets back on his feet and punches Davis across the face. "Davis you're under arrest," the officers previously around Gordon handcuff Davis.

"Just a minor inconvenience," Davis utters, pure hatred pouring out as he speaks.

"Thanks for the backup."

"Don't thank me yet," Batman dashes forward to Leviticus still hacking and slashing at Ace men.

Two more cars come. "Get the fuck out of here this guy is crazy!" One thug says lounging into his car locking out his comrade. The cars quickly turn and make their escape.

Leviticus shoots the abandoned thug three times in the chest. "Not yet…" Leviticus vaults onto the hood of one of the moving cars.

Batman followed getting onto the hood of a preceding car. "What are you doing Leviticus?"

Leviticus turned to face Batman, "fighting fire with fire. My blood for theirs," Leviticus took out a handgun and fired at the driver and wheel of the car Batman was riding. _I can't let this car crash or let Leviticus escape… _

Batman pulled a device from his belt, calling the batmobile. "Alfred how long until the batmobile gets here?"

"Master Bruce a hi would be nice, and it'll get there within five minutes."

Batman maneuvered into the rogue car and drifting car, pushing aside the corpse in the driver's seat. "Keep it tracked on the Ace cars." Batman attempted to control the drift of the car, slamming the brakes and turning it to a halt. Batman sprinted out the cars were long ahead.

"Master Bruce your ride is here."

"Thanks Alfred," Batman hopped into his beyond military grade car and boosting toward the cars.

Leviticus was in a shootout upon the Ace car, taking out two of them. "You're as good as I expected Batman," Leviticus commented as the batmobile rode adjacent to him.

"Give it up."

"And let these criminals go, I don't think so." Leviticus shot down at the driver and grappled to one in front of him. Then started firing at the batmobile, "bullet proof as I expected."

"Somebody get this fucking lunatic off me!" One thug yelled.

_Time to put the batmobile on autopilot. _Batman ejected out of the car, drawing himself to Leviticus, landing on the same car.

"So we finally get to meet close up." Leviticus threw his guns, readying his fists.

Batman threw the first punch, and Leviticus sidestepped it kicking Batman in the gut. Batman was slightly pushed back but still standing. Batman once again tried attacking throwing a punch to which Leviticus ducked, Batman transformed it into a sweep but Leviticus jumped up with a remarkable reaction time. "What is your connection to Ace?"

"I don't think now is the time to question."

One thug began to speak again, "hey dumbasses. Split up!"

"And that's my cue," Leviticus boots propelled him toward to leading two cars.

Batman followed, "Alfred, keep the batmobile on any fleeing cars."

Batman landed and was immediately kicked, knocking him onto the other car. Batman quickly drew a batarang and flung it at Leviticus' leg knocking him off balance. Batman grappled to Leviticus kicking him briefly off the vehicle to which he rocketed back on.

"You know if I didn't have these boots I would've died?"

"Then be glad you had them," Batman grabbed Leviticus' arm and kneed him in the face. Batman threw a couple subsequent punches. _Right hook Left hook._

GCPD cars started flooding the streets, "attention please stand down!"

Leviticus' palm grazed off the blows pushing Batman back, he then pulled something from his pocket, "I'm afraid it's time to cut this short. I'd jump," Leviticus tossed a small object.

Batman jumped back as it exploded. And through the smoke, Leviticus was gone and the car Batman that he was riding was on a crash course.

"Bloody hell!" The driver screamed.

Batman went and hanged off the window grabbing the thug by the arm. Pulling him out and dropping him off right in front of the GCPD. The batmobile eventually caught the one rogue car, and Batman left to the cheers of civilians and police alike. But he was unsatisfied.

_Some time Later_

* * *

"Today a disaster at a conference, an Ace takeover sprawled conflict with Batman and a mysterious new figure calling himself Leviticu-"

Alfred turned the TV off. "Quite the day right Master Bruce?"

Batman had barely gotten time to rest, "bit of an understatement. I need to find out who this guy is."

"You could contact Master Tim, also Master Dick has been waiting for you in the cave."

"Thanks Alfred I'll meet him down there now." Batman made his way into the cave. Chilling out in there was Nightwing.

"You know a call would've been nice? A 'I'm not dead,' would've been nice."

"I was busy."

"Yeah making another enemy."

Batman took notice of the bandages all around Dick. "What happened?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "long story. But I've got some information."

Batman paused, "I need to check through something first." Batman turned on the batcomputer and played a sound back.

"You're as good I expected Batman." The recorded sound of Leviticus was caught by the Batcomputer.

"That's a pretty good voice changer." Dick added. "That might take some time to find the original."

"Not only that but those rocket boots are reasonably advanced."

"Try sending it to Tim; I'm sure he could find where those boots were made just like that."

Batman nodded, sending Tim a audio file, zoomed in pictures of the boots and Leviticus.

"What's this?" Tim messaged.

"My hands are full right now, see if you can find any information on this guy and his equipment."

"All right I'll get on it."

Batman turned the computer off. "So what was your story?"

Dick sighed, "So I met up with Jason…"


	7. Chapter Six - The Race

Monday 6:30

Dick looks upon the falling rain. Anarchy in the distance. _How could I let this happen? Why am I never there when it matters..? _

"Hey you awake there?"

Jason's voice breaks Dick's train of thought, awakening him back to reality. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Jason could tell the uncertainty in Dick's voice. As relaxed as Dick wanted to appear, Jason could read him like a book. Well more of a long lost book with pages missing. "Was sticking around me for a little bit so bad that you had to go outside into the pouring rain?"

"Did you get the info?" Dick dodged the question. He had no time for drama.

"First, we found that Ace represents a coalition of mob bosses. Second, they have locations all over the town. What we need to do is track it to its source." Jason sighed, "sources…"

"How do you think Bruce and the kid are doing?"

Jason taken off guard by question just shrugged it off, "they're probably fine, I guess."

"You care right?"

"Seriously what are these questions? Let's get going, just follow me. I got a location, Black Mask and some more Ace guys are supposedly there."

Dick just nods along. "How are we getting there?"

Jason pointed at a motorcycle rack. "You can ride right?"

"Better than you ever could," said through a laugh.

Jason clenched his fists, "you're on." Jason pushed Dick back and hopped on his motorcycle. "Address is (XXXXX-XXXX) by the way." Jason threw some keys, and with a firm grip Jason rode off into the rain.

"Damn it Jason," Dick found the corresponding motorcycle to the keys and started off. The roads were slippery and filled with criminals. _This is the worst time for a ride. _Dick could see the back of Jason's motorcycle; he was catching up. "This isn't a competition."

"You made it one!" Jason yelled behind his back. Jason was a reckless driver, sharp turns whenever possible. He'd do anything just to gain a couple seconds.

"Hey you never answered my question before!"

"Neither did you." Dick and Jason were now neck and neck. Jason was frustrated, _I'm not some worthless bootleg. _Jason pressured the throttle. Gaining a slight edge of Dick.

"So who goes first? Last on to the location sound good?"

"Yeah sounds fine." Jason started gaining a larger lead.

"You're being to reckless!"

"Would you just shut up!?" Jason took out one of his guns and fired at a sign slightly in front of them. Having it collide with Dick.

Dick nearly got hit, the sign scratching on the side of the motorcycle. "Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm a lot more than serious."

"Fine be that way." Dick threw a wing ding just above Jason head. "Think about what I can do when I aim!"

The two former robins were approaching an intersection.

"Hey what're you doing?" Dick said noticing Jason getting closer.

"Spicing things up." Jason closed enough to the point where Dick couldn't turn, or he'd hit Jason. In a sudden jerk Jason turned going down the right side.

"Good play." Jason had forced Dick to advance down the wrong road. "But you're not the only who can play dirty." Dick braked on the empty road, and shot a grapple to the top of the building dividing the roads. When he got there, he aimed and fired at the back of Jason's motorcycle hanging on the back. "That's what I can do when I aim."

"Heh, I underestimated you I guess." The location was just ahead.

"So you're good for a tie?"

"Where's the fun in that." Jason eased his grip on the throttle and dived off the bike. While falling Jason shot one bullet at the front wheel.

POP

The motorcycle twisted and crashed into a bench flinging Dick off. Jason got up dusting himself and started sprinting toward the building.

Dick got up, the crash wasn't too bad but his arm hurt but the adrenaline he had made it seem like a small pinch. _I'm not losing! _Dick started running like he never had. Jason had too much of a lead, like this he'd just be staring at his back. Dick readying his legs pounced on Jason.

"Agh are you crazy?"

"You really shouldn't be accusing people of being crazy."

Jason pushed dick off. He got up, instead of running, Jason raised his fists. His suit was drenched in rain, the cold, cold rain.

"Jason, I don't want to do this."

"Yeah well, I do." Jason lunged forward his fist soaring ahead.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Jason and Dick stopped in their tracks. Hearing gunshots from the building.

"What the hell is that?" Jason asked.

"Something not good come on let's go!"

Jason and Dick rushed through the rain. The entrance was already blown open. The sight even slightly repulsed Jason. Bodies littered everywhere.

"A lot of these are just overkill. I think we're dealing with a Joker level lunatic."

"Shh," Dick hushed Jason. Pointing toward some stairs ahead of them. "I hear someone up there." Dick, and Jason stealthily walked up the stairs. The stairs were old and creaked after the slightest of pressure. Luckily the man's voice overpowered the creaks. The top of stairs led to a large and empty room. Except for Black Mask tied to a chair.

"Talk. Do you want to end up like your body guards?" The voice said.

"Once my elite men are here you're done you loony piece of shit!"

"What a mouth you have there. Also, you two can come out." The man had noticed Dick and Jason. "My names Leviticus."

"I've heard about enough," Jason got up pointing his gun at Leviticus. "I've got half a mind to blast both of you in the head. Or in the Black Mask's case, the skull."

Leviticus reached toward his gun.

BANG

Jason fired, but missed allowing Leviticus to safely shoot back.

"Way to escalate this."

"Hey he was reaching for his gun!"

Dick and Jason blitzed Leviticus taking opposite sides.

"Well this was unexpected. Anyways…" Electricity surged through Leviticus' gloves. He pressed his palms to the ground, electricity out-poured onto the ground around him.

"A-a-a-ah!" Black Mask yelped.

"I'm starting to like this guy." Jason fired at Leviticus' gloves. One bullet tore through a glove causing a miniature explosion.

"That'll need some fixing." Leviticus said raising his other hand.

Dick grabbed Black Mask's chair toppling over near the other side of the room. "Hey you're not doing so hot so why not just stop here?"

"I can't. Not now. Give Batman my regards." Leviticus' boots lit up and he blasted through the wooden ceiling.

"I'll get the new guy. You can handle Black Mask." Jason said, getting ready to follow.

Sounds of footsteps rang through the stairs. Several Black Mask thugs started opening fire.

"You might wanna take a rain-check on that." Dick said ducking out of the way.

"Get me out of here you buffoons!" Black Mask screamed.

"Open your bony mouth one more time, I dare you!" Jason said while returning some fire.

Dick gestured toward Jason, pointing toward the stairs and mouthing, "boom."

Jason aimed a small explosive and shot, the explosion wasn't large but still ripped the stairs apart nonetheless.

"What's happening? I'm facing the wall."

Jason walked over to the defeated Black Mask. "I have some bad news for ya, buddy."

"Jason remember our deal?"

"You never said I wasn't allowed to kill anyone."

"Not that one. Follow me."

"And leave him here?"

"GCPD will be here any minute come on."

Jason kicks Black Mask one more time. Dick and Jason exit out of the hole Leviticus made, raining still pouring.

Dick sits down at the edge of the building. "I wasn't trying to avoid you. There's just been a lot, I was just reflecting."

Jason sits next to Dick. "I was worried about them. Of course I was, I'm just smart enough to know they're fine."

"And if they're not?"

"Then you can say, 'I told you so.'"

"Anymore leads? We didn't learn much here." Dick held his head up with his palm.

"Well we didn't get to interrogate the second guy yet."

Dick's head bounced, "second?"

"Well gotta go," Jason stood up and jumped off with a peace sign.

"Wait a second!"

Tuesday 6:00 PM

"Hey I checked out the stuff you sent me including the extra things."

Bruce was taken out of his bruiting/trance. He'd been expecting a reply.

"So there was barely any leads I could fine. Exceeeeept, this."

A picture pops up, shows a built young man with bright blue eyes and brown hair.

"As you can see this guy here is wearing the same boots and the gloves as well. I, of course, didn't stop there either, the man seen in the picture is a young guy named Joseph Perry. I'm sending you his address now…"

"Seems you're on the search." Alfred observed the batcomputer's screen. "Are you sure it's worth it as opposed to going after Ace?"

"I believe Leviticus has a connection to Ace. And what I have now isn't much."

"What about that Christopher character?"

"I have my suspicions, but it's too early to say. Right now I'm going to follow the leads we have."

"Very well Master Bruce would you like anything?"

"No I've got work to do."

_Later_

Batman prowls around Joseph's house. Looking for information. _Unfortunately Joseph, is working now, still I could find something here. _

BEEP BEE-

Batman accepts the call. "Not a good time."

"I'm sure, but I wanted to go over a few things."

"Go ahead."

"So that Leviticus guy, weird huh?" Christopher's voice was trembly, weak but higher pitch. An unusual combination.

"Are you okay? Your voic-"

"Yeah, it's just the flu. Anyways I was checking the video out. I believe this guy is wearing a similar Kevlar costume to yours. Also his rocket shoes, they're familiar to me. I'm not sure how but I'm looking throughout the inventor community for it."

"Is that it?"

"N-no, I just want to say good luck. Gotham is a mess I'm glad there's people as good as you helping." Christopher paused, "I won't take up anymore of your time, once again good luck."

BEEP

Chris hanged up, leaving Batman back to his work.

"Yeah they let me off early today, yeah see you soon babe." A voice could be heard from the downstairs. Joseph walked up and flopped onto his couch, ready to watch TV. In the reflection he saw Batman, Joseph bolted up.

"Calm down."

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm clean!" Joseph holds his hands high.

Batman not wanting to waste any time took out the picture. "This is you?"

Joseph eased up. "Uh yeah, that's from a long time ago."

"I need all the info you have at for this."

"Um yeah, I did a test job a while ago. Two guys wanted to test their contraptions. I did it hoping to make a quick buck."

"Their names Joseph."

"I only know one of them, and his last name was Everbringer."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"We didn't keep in touch. I believe he was quite the popular guy for a while."

"I'll be leaving now."

Joseph breathed a sigh of relief, "ya know you're not as scary as they say-annnd he's gone."

"Tim check out the name Everbringer."


End file.
